


Pinky Promise, Pinky Swear

by shelley_beans



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: AHS, American Horror Story - Freeform, American Horror Story: Cult - Freeform, Billie Lourd - Freeform, F/F, I know I am late on the whole Cult train, Mallory - Freeform, Mallory AHS - Freeform, Montana Duke - Freeform, Pride, anyhow I am highly in love with Winter so here ya go, f/f - Freeform, which is a sentence I didn't think I would ever say, winter anderson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelley_beans/pseuds/shelley_beans
Summary: Winter teaches the reader about Pinky Power.
Relationships: Winter Anderson/Reader, winter anderson x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Pinky Promise, Pinky Swear

“Ugh, that feels so nice.” Winter groaned.

“Do you want it a little loose?” you asked, finishing off the base of the left braid.

Winter smirked, “Nah babe, you go ahead and pull as much as you need.”

You smiled, playfully rolling your eyes. Nothing said bliss more than you toying with your girlfriend’s silver hair. Winter was a very closed off person. She truly did not like anyone touching her, same as you. The only person she will allow to come close to even a strand of her hair is the same person she will only allow to hug her, kiss her, or fuck her. You. That’s why the two of you clicked so quickly. Both you and Winter didn’t like to be around anyone else, but hell did you favor to be around each other.

Sealing the end with a hair tie, you took Winter’s head in your hands and gently leaned her back. Her brown eyes beamed to no end. “Done!” you proudly announced.

“How does it look?” She asked, knowing she was going to love it no matter how messy or neat it was.

“Stunning,” you said, giving Winter a light kiss on the forehead, “Like you.” 

Winter sank into your lap, your thumb caressing her cheek. Her lips curled into a grin, which caused your heart to flutter. It had been awhile since you’d seen Winter so content and relaxed.

You had known the Anderson family since you were a kid. You used to live on the same street as them, four houses over. Winter was your best friend ever since she pelted some douchey teenagers with a dart gun after they tried running you out of the street with their truck. You had been walking home from school, and when you looked to see where the darts came from, Winter just stood on her porch smiling at you. It was a classic love story, best friends to newfound lovers. Constant trial and error until you figure out everything you wanted was right there in front of you. Just like the Hallmark movies that you both refuse to acknowledge exist. Everything you lived was for Winter. And when her parents died, she fell deep into a rabbit hole of demons. You drove back home from college every weekend to spend time with her, although you feared it wasn’t helping. Winter found a little glimmer of hope in campaigning for the presidential election, but missed you terribly. So following her example, you also dropped out of college, moved back to Michigan, and stayed by her side to aid in any way she needed. It was then did the two of you start to slowly fall deep into love. Politics or mental health, you were there for her. To which she adored. You were the only person she was certain she cared about. Over the past year, your dynamic duo triumphed through the states to rally and attend protests. Now, you both were back in the midwest, trying to catch your breath. It was calm, euphoric moments like sitting on Winter’s bed braiding her hair where you basked in the moment, pleased that your girl was happy.

“Can’t get enough of me?” Winter played. Not even noticing how long you were staring at her for, a warm giggle escaped your mouth.

“Never enough,” you smirked.

Winter paused for a beat before sitting up and turning around. “C’mere, babygirl. I want to show you something.” She mirrored your cross-legged position, scooting closer so that her knees were touching yours. Winter took your left hand and hoisted it up, prying up your pinky finger before doing the same to her own.

You chuckled for a moment, “What are we doing?”

“It’s called pinky power,” she answered, “Kai and I used it all of the time growing up.”

Your eyes questioned, “What, is it like a pinky swear?”

“No,” Winter smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Pinky promise?”

“No! Babe, just listen, okay?”

“Okay, okay, go ahead.” You grinned.

Winter’s face turned smug, she locked her gaze onto you. “Rules: once physical contact has been initiated, you’ve consented to answer all of my questions. Agreed?”

You looked down at your finger, then back to her.  
“Agreed,” you replied.

Winter immediately interlocked pinkies with you, never breaking her eye contact.  
You wanted so desperately to ask her what kind of questions this whole “pinky power” thing is going to entail, but you waited patiently. Winter never disappoints with the mystery of her character.

She took a deep breath. “What’s the thing that scares you the most?”

You thought for a moment. Winter knew that there were _tons_ of things that scared you. She always found it endearing how tough and mean you looked on the outside, but truth be told you had a whole lot of phobias. You cowered in fear at the sight of the ocean and collective holes made you want to vomit.

“Falling off something big in height...to my death,” you said.

“Why?” Winter followed up.

Your face fell, “The fall would give me time to realize that I would never see you again.”  
Winter felt awful at the thought of you dying. But her heart yearned because you had covered up the immense fear of losing her with a terror of heights.

She continued, changing the subject, “What is the most humiliating experience of your life?”

Sulking, you didn’t want to say. It was a secret you had kept from everyone. Partially because you were afraid to tell Winter, but mostly because you wanted to repress it. You _did_ consent to answer the questions, though. So, it was now or never.  
“The last semester I was at school. It was right after you had got off the phone me, saying how much you wanted me home. Two guys followed me from the student center, cat-calling me. They kept shouting but I was too afraid to even hear exactly what they were saying. When they walked faster, I started to run. But I didn’t realize they were luring me into a dark part of campus. That’s when their other buddies jumped out of nowhere and dumped buckets of a substance I couldn’t even recognize on me.”

“What the fuck?” Winter yelled.

“I already wanted to come back to Michigan,” you explained, “Especially because I missed you just as much as you missed me. But after that, I just knew I had to get out of there.”

Winter leaned in closer. “Why didn’t you tell me that happened?”

“I just, didn’t want you to worry,” you exclaimed, “You were already going through a lot.”

Winter leaned even closer. Her gaze turned into a scowl as she hissed, “I swear, if I ever run into those guys I will fucking kill them. _No one_ treats my baby like that.”

You sighed, leaning into her forehead for a second before looking back at Winter. “Winnie, can we just… get to some different questions?”

She was still fumed from hearing what had happened, but hearing you call her “Winnie” softened her up a bit. She continued on with pinky power.  
“Alright,” she exhaled. Winter’s expression went from anger, to flirty. “What’s the most intense moment of pleasure you’ve ever had?”

You cocked an eyebrow. “This morning,” you returned.

Winter broke, chuckling, causing you to follow. She was _very cunning_ when it came to waking you up. Your cheeks flushed and Winter’s teeth yanked at her bottom lip. Your grip around her pinky finger tightened just a little bit. But out of nowhere, her face fell only slightly.

“Winnie?” You ask.

Her eyes perked up back to you, chest slowly heaving. Her face read a type of Winter you had never seen before. Not just vulnerable, but also unsure. You had seen each other progress and regress and just about anything else in between. Winter was your long time best friend and girlfriend, you had read just about every page in her book. Or maybe, you skipped a chapter.

“What is love to you?” she hit.

Your breath hitched. That was the only topic you both had never discussed. The three words. Normally, Winter was always the first one to say it. In high school you copped it when she showed you her love letter to Paula Abdul. She said it to all of the boys she had gone on one date with, despite having no intention to kiss them or anything. You, however, used it attentively. In fact, you had never even used it at all. It was like the Christian view of virginity to you. Saying something like that was so heavy and sacred in your eyes. It needed to be saved for someone special. Winter understood and respected that about you. So she had not dared cross into the territory.

You softly smiled with a sigh, “People say love is just a feeling. Something you can physically feel and identify with ease.” Winter’s face longed to hear your explanation as you continued. “That’s not what it is at all. It’s an instinct. When you love someone, when it’s for real, it’s natural. Sometimes love isn’t even recognized because when the right person comes along, they just become part of you.” You whispered, “Instinctive love. They’re not just your better half, they’re your whole.”

Water began to well up in Winter’s eyes, on the brink of breaking the floodgates. Her pinky hooked around yours even further so that your knuckles touched.

“Do you ever dream about love?” she pressed.

Hesitant, you answer, “No.”

Her eyebrows pressed together. “Why not?”

“Because I don’t need to.”

Winter hesitated, almost certain she knew why. But, she continued asking. “Have you ever been in love before?”

“Yes,” you breathe, mouth gaping open.

Unsure why, Winter was afraid that the answer won’t be what she hopes it is going to be. She swallowed hard to choke back the tears, then she asked, “With who?”

“You…” silence hit the room, “I love you, Winter.”

Then, it happened. You saw her cry. _Really cry_. Amongst everything she had ever been through, Winter Anderson had never fully released her emotions, not even in front of you. It felt appropriate to break the chain of pinky power that connected you to her. As her arms slipped around you, Winter dug herself into you. She stayed like that for a couple of seconds before you cupped her cheeks and brought her up to you. You leaned in, pecking a trail of kisses from her cheek before engulfing her into a slow, heavy kiss. She broke apart, collapsing back into you. The heat of her breath snuck through the thin of your shirt and her tears soaked through. The year had not entirely been in your favor for either of you. But she didn’t care, and there was no reason why you should either. Pinky power doesn’t lie. The world threw you to each other, and that was how it was meant to be.

“I do, too, you know.” Winter’s brittle voice sounded, “I love you, too.”

You melted into her, eyes clenched shut. “I know, Winnie….I know.”


End file.
